


Q&A:Stalker番外

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Q&A:Stalker番外

你在黑暗中醒过来，你感到一阵头晕，你发现自己的四肢分别被固定在床角，你看到她坐在床的一侧。  
她的头发盘在脑后，她穿着你们第一次见面时的那套深蓝色西装，她旁边放着一个医药箱，她说，看来角色互换了啊，Sameen.  
你扬起头看看自己身上，你只穿着黑色的背心和四角底裤。你笑了笑，你问她这是惩罚，还是奖励。  
她回答你，这是个问答游戏。

**Q1: When did you start to stalk me?**  
她脱下西装外套，她解开白衬衣的两颗扣子，她露出里面的黑色胸衣。她从医药箱里拿出针筒和一支小剂量的药物，她拿着它在你眼前晃了晃然后告诉你，这是吐真剂。  
你看着她用针管吸入吐真剂，你不解且不满地皱眉，你告诉她你不会对她撒谎。她爬上你的身体，她把针头刺入你的静脉，她拍拍你的侧脸，她在你耳边用气声说，这个游戏的乐趣就在于明知故问啊，Sammy.  
你给了她她想要的答案，你期待着她给你你想要的感受。她卷起你的背心，她的手掌覆盖上你的胸口，你等待着她的下一步动作，她看出了你的心急，她用食指勾勒着你下巴的弧线。  
她俯下身子咬了咬你的耳朵，规则不是这样的，sweetie.

**Q2: Why did you choose me as your target?**  
你告诉她那当然是因为你对她的痴迷。她嘟起嘴，她假装不理解地摇摇头，她用大腿磨蹭着你两腿之间，她用身体的重量按压着你的小腹。你艰难地喘着气，她却从箱子里拿出另一支药剂。  
你无奈地笑了，你知道那是那一次你对她用的催情剂。你甚至没在挣扎，你无能为力，你知道主动权在她手里。  
你的体温在攀升，你的呼吸有些不稳定，你感觉到心跳在变得越来越有力。她用右手感受着你那里，她吻着你，她对你说，  
我们是彼此的受害者，darlin’.

**Q3: How do you feel about me?**  
她舔舔嘴唇，她居高临下地望着你。你几乎是在恳求她，你在恳求她满足你。  
她却歪过身子，她来到你被禁锢住的手边，她充满暗示性地含住你的食指和中指。你不讨厌这样，你腿间的肿胀让你失去耐性，你用手指夹住她的舌头，她皱了皱眉，她咬破你的指尖。  
你抽出手指，你看了看上面的唾液与血迹。她用手背擦了下嘴角，她说这让她想起了你那次的标记。对，标记，那一次你咬破了她颈后的腺体。你露出一个处于回味中的胜利般的微笑，你对她说，你以为她不喜欢被标记。  
她的双手突然来到你腿间，她把你从底裤里释放出来，她温热柔软的掌心包裹住低端，她的拇指刻意按住旁边那更肿胀的东西。

**Q4: Do you want it?**  
你用力地挣扎了一下，你的手腕被手铐磨出血痕，你顾不上疼痛，你知道她可以缓解你。  
她等待着你的回答，你几乎疯狂地点头，你告诉她，yeah I want it so badly. 她满意地勾起嘴角，她终于低下头去含住你。她的舌尖挑逗着你，她的口腔包裹着你。你轻哼着，你急切地挺起腰腹，你比之前的每一次都更着急。  
她有些不适地抬起头，纤长的手指玩弄着你，你绝望般地说please. 她再次爬上你的身体，将你的头微微抬起。她抚摸着你的腺体，你难以置信地听到自己说，  
It’s your turn to mark me.  
她的牙齿刺入你的同时，她掀起裙子扭动着腰肢迎接你。

**Q5: Do you enjoy fucking me?**  
她随着你的节奏剧烈地起伏，她地手放在你的腹部，你抓狂般的挣扎着，你想用手触碰她。她在身体紧绷的某个瞬间之后脱力地倒在你身上，你清楚地听着她的喘息。她心疼了似的擦去你手腕的血迹，她从西装外套的兜里掏出钥匙，她终于释放了你的双手。  
你猛地坐起来，你搂住她柔软的腰更用力地动作，你把她推向另一个顶峰。你意犹未尽地啃咬着她的脖颈，你留下属于你的痕迹。你的双脚还被固定着，你想要获得许可般的请求她松开你。  
她叹了口气，她离开你的身体，她转过身去解开束缚着你脚腕的碍事的东西。你终于重获了自由，你顺势将她压在床上，你用手臂固定住她的胯骨，你再次进入她，你满意地听到她的声音再度为你变得高昂。

**Q6: Ready for another score?**  
你解开她盘起来的头发，你喜欢看她卷曲的棕发随着你的动作微微飘动的样子。她转过头，你给了她一个近乎野蛮的亲吻。  
你给了她一点时间休息，她用略带沙哑的声音说，  
You’re a kinky stalker sociopath, and I’m a hidden scheming psychologist,  
we’re perfect for each other.   
你用同样喑哑的声音赞同她，你告诉她你们不只是彼此的受害者，更是彼此的病人。  
她温柔地吻了吻你，她把头埋在你颈窝里，你听到她说，  
Join me,  
And we shall be a symphony.


End file.
